powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Mikuruii/Aster Quentin
Appearance Aster himself, being an Aema, looks very human in nature. He has black spikey hair that is slicked into a wild bang, and has defined facial features. He has bright blue eyes and always has the facial expression of somebody who just seems very annoyed or stern and angry. He wears pretty much all black, including a black shirt, black jacket and black pants. He's somewhat intimidating in how he acts and how he looks, often times making people back away. Personality Aster's Personality: Aster appears to be a cold, non-caring emotionless shell on the outside as he seems to have detached himself from his simpler emotions. He is a logical thinker however and prefers to approach things with a sort of calm vibe, being somewhat hesitant to jump right into something without knowing its outcome. When it gets into the heat of things though Aster would reveal himself to be aggressive in protecting those he loves and those he calls family, while trying to keep himself under control at the same time. Backstory Powers Precognition : Aster has the unique ability of being able to tell the future. His use of this is so good that he predicted many years in advance to Naomi who her two star students would be. This also allows him to predict and even change certain outcomes. Realizing this as a problem, Naomi ended up putting a natural scrambler in his mind so that he can't use it to make fighting or certain events trivial, making its use usually for utility only. Eidetic Memory : A benfit or curse, whatever this power may be, allows Aster to remember pretty much anything that has ever happened to him in his life. While this is a good thing, Aster has been shown to see things that he regrets seeing, wanting to purge them from his mind, but this prevents him from ever forgetting it. Computer Knowledge : Coming naturally to him, Aster knows pretty much every in and out of computers, being able to do some pretty impressive things with them. Albeit while he doesn't have knowledge of all machines he has managed to take many Aema documents before and use them to his advantage. Technological Constructs : Using his intuitions about technology, Aster can summon up different constructs relating to different kinds of technology for his many purposes, mostly for building as he's been shown to build a transcendent AI in the process. This has also allowed him to create various weaponry and other robotic companions and such. Abilities Master Builder : With his mindset being set less towards violent fighting in the future, Aster took his time to perfect the art of building as he can now build and make practically anything if he has the materials, such as new weaponry, new tech and even things like buildings. The possibilities are practically endless. Ultimate Fighter : While being trained under Naomi, Aster became an incredible fighter. After such a long time he was never able to match someone of Erina's caliber but it has been shown that he is able to fight Riya to a close standstill. This shows that he can't fight everything but it willing to spar for a bit of fun. Gun Kata : Aster really likes handguns, so much so that he endedup becoming a practitioning master of them in the art of combat. Wielding them like personal extra limbs, Aster can use his dual pistols and other gunnery equipment with the proficiency of a martial arts master, reacting on the fly and with precision accurate enough to hit his target a good 99% of the time. Adaptive Metabolism : This is a somewhat short and sweet power as it allows his Metabolism to quickly digest and get rid of anything in terms of waste so that it doesn't cause him to gain any weight whatsoever, keeping him muscular. This really serves the purpose to keep him in top hysical shape all the time. Hacking Intuition : Using his knowledge of computers and technology, Aster is able to hack into and take things such as important documents and other very heavily loaded files so he can use them to his advantage. While he can't hack literally everything, he can definitely hack into Aema tech and use it to suit his own personal building needs. Computer Perception: With his intuitions and knowledge at hand, Aster is quite good at developing and processing information with ease at incredible speeds. This allows him to quickly figure out how to deal with situations and things of that nature, making him quick on the thought. Trivia Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet